The Clan of the Hidden Terror
by SailePhoenix
Summary: This is a pilot for a real novel that I'm working on. I'm using the Harry Potter setting and the characters from Harry Potter to see how the story flows. Don't worry, I will write the whole Harry Potter version if its sucessful too. I'll try to update at least once a week. Please Post a Review so that I know if you still like it. Thanx Updated a few chapters
1. A Secret Delegation Chapter 1

_(This chapter is a short condensed version of the last few pages of Chapter Fifteen in the Goblet of Fire. In order for this story to continue, I needed all the imagery that the end of that chapter provided. There is one small hint of what will be in the next chapter. I hope you find it. I don't own any of the rights to the characters or the setting. My only problem was that some of JK Rowling's sentences took up whole paragraphs.)_

Chapter 1

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in their classes. Who could be, when all they could think about was the arrival of the guests from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. There had been a hint of a secret delegation coming. Even potions was bearable because it had been cut a half an hour shorter. When the bell rang, the students ran out and hurried to get back to their dorm room. They deposited their bags and books, and as instructed donned their cloaks. One of the first people to reach the entrance hall were three Gryffindors, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I expect they would not have been so quick if Miss Granger was not so organized. It wasn't long before the rest of the school filled into what they once thought was a large great hall, but to fill an entire school it seemed somewhat snug. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed the large butterfly ornament from the end of her plait. Professor McGonagall was barking more orders at several other students. They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the forbidden forest.

"It's nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How do you think they're coming? By train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione. A few more students piped in suggestions. They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving. Everything was still and quiet like usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. Then Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, announced out lout.

"Aha, Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, approaches!"

"Where" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There" yelled a sixth grader, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick-or, indeed a hundred broomsticks- was hurling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said another boy.

The boy's guess was closer... As the gigantic black shape skimmed over treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it. They saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them. It was being pulled by a dozen winged horses, all palominos and the size of elephants. The first three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed.

Harry had just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. Then he took a step back and stood next to the door. Then Harry saw a high-heeled black shoe emerging from inside of the carriage- a shoe the size of a child's sled-followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. That poor boy looked like a house elf in comparison to this great woman as he rushed forward to help her from the carriage.

Harry had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow- maybe simply because he was used to Hagrid- this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. She was dressed head to toe in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. Soon after this enormous woman stepped out of this carriage, may a dozen girls dressed in blue pastel robes stepped out of the carriage in two straight lines. Another boy, had emerged and began helping the ladies out of the carriage.

"May I present the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime," Professor Dumbledore announced as he moved forward to kiss the hand of large woman. "My dear Madame Maxime, Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." said Professor Dumbledore. The Beauxbaton headmistress waved one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her, and the twelve lovely ladies followed their Headmistress. The two boys hopped back into the carriage. The small crowd of the blue robed girls backed up and meshed in with the large crowd of people.

" 'As, Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a bit?" And the Beauxbaton delegation did just that.

The others stood, shivering now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by the Beauxbaton's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then-

"Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.

Harry listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting from them out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed...

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water- except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface and the waves were now washing over the muddy banks. Out from the middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared. What seemed to be a long, black pole rising out of the heart of the whirlpool, Harry saw a rigging.

"It's a mast!" He cried to his best friends.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck. The dim, misty lights shimmered as tits portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water and began to glide towards the bank. A few minutes later an anchor was thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. A man appeared first, wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver like his hair. He was followed quickly by about twenty boys walking in two straight lines. Harry could only see their silhouettes. All of them were built to be strong, athletic fellows.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster Professor Karkaroff." Professor Dumbledore announced enthusiastically.

"Dumbledore!" He called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you , my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts," He said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good... Victor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold...

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He didn't need the punch on the arm ron gave him, or the hiss in his ear, to recognize that profile.

"Harry- it's Krum"

As Professor Dumbledore led the Hogwarts students and staff back into the castle, the Durmstrang delegation followed heading for the Great Hall. Harry saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked for some sort of writing utensil.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the commotion. Harry was excited, but was respectful because he knew all too well about how the girls at Hogwarts could be when they saw someone famous. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway. The Beauxbaton girls chose to sit at the Ravenclaw table, while much to everyone else's disappointment, the Durmstrang boys sat at the Slytherin table.

Everyone was seated and waiting, and dinner had already begun. However, Professor Dumbledore had not started the meal. A lot of whispering was manifesting, the gossipping about Krum was becoming less and less. An unusual smile appeared on the faces of the staff and the Hogwarts headmaster. Then he stood up, and the doors to the Great hall opened. Everyone's heads turned and stared at the empty doorway with confused expressions. Then a new delegation appeared.


	2. Chapter 2 The Goblet of Fire,

Chapter 2

They walked in two by two. The first thing Harry noticed was their beautiful white cloaks that swept the ground as they marched. That was the other thing he noticed. Their steps were so in tune and in rhythm that he was sure that they were marching, but he couldn't tell for sure. Their heads were covered their hoods so no one could see what they looked like. There were a dozen of these students. They walked down the center of the Great Hall and stood facing each other in front of the Head's table. A woman walked down the aisle created by her students.

Harry had never seen such a woman, and apparently neither had anyone else. She was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. He felt the same kind of purity as when he looked at a unicorn for the first time. Her lips were a soft pink, and her eyes were bluer than the ocean. Her features were so delicate that he was sure that she would break if someone touched her. On her head was a white veil that lightly covered her face, and fell like a waterfall behind her beautiful robes. Yet, there was a strong commanding air around this woman.

"Look, are those students that are behind her? They look like soldiers!" Hermione whispered to their table. Sure enough, this angelic-looking woman was flanked by two younger people in robes that matched the other students. They seemed more like bodyguards though, but when she reached Professor Dumbledore, the bodyguards split and joined their peers. Harry had never seen anyone act or dress so formally. They stood so still in their formation that Harry could have sworn that they were statues if he hadn't just seen them move.

"May I present the Celestial Knights of the Royal Academy of the White Kingdom. The White Kingdom is a country made entirely of magicfolk, and the Royal Academy is their most prestigious military school. These Celestial Knights are the elite of their school." Everyone in the Great hall swallowed hard. How were they supposed to compete against a school like that? "My lady, I hope that your journey was well. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

There was two more things to notice about this woman. The first was that Professor Dumbledore never introduced her name, and the second, she was the first of the guest schools that actually looked genuinely happy to be at Hogwarts. The Celestial Knights clustered together like students for the first time after that dramatic entrance. They looked around and saw that the other guest schools sat at Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They had the choice between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The Celestial Knights looked at each other before splitting up between the two house tables.

When these intimidating people took of their cloaks, they were indeed wearing military robes. There was a mix of boys and girls, and they were all every bit as elegant and beautiful as their headmistress. One of the girls chose to sit down right next to Hermione who flushed from head to toe nearly. Harry was looking over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy went ghostly pale when he saw these people enter the room. He ended up staring at the girl sitting next to Hermione as well.

"You must be Harry Potter. I understand that you are quite well known in this part of the world." The girl spoke in calm voice. The had dark features, but extremely pale skin. "My name is Salamandra. I am very pleased to meet you." She spoke slow as if she had to think about each word, but the pace wasn't hesitant.

"I'm Ron Weasley, It's very nice to meet you too." Ron's voice almost squeaked as he spoke.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione's voice did crack as she spoke.

"My sister went to Hogwarts in her day." Salamandra spoke with a little bit more enthusiasm and flowed her words together to make the other students more comfortable.

"Sal, stop scaring them. You talk so formally, that you're intimidating them. I'm Ken, That black pudding is really good Ron. You should try it." One of the boys sat next to Salamandra. "Wow, you really are Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. Whichever direction he expected the conversation to go he knew that they would eventually end up at that part.

"What is this black pudding?" Ron asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Harry. Harry gave him a grateful look.

"It's Bouillabaisse." Hermione piped in for the first time since introducing herself.

"Bless you." Ken teased. Hermione obviously felt less shy after that for she gave him a very annoyed Professor McGonagall look.

"It's French," Hermione narrowed her eyes and more haughtiness than her usual demeanor, "I had it on holiday summer before last."

"Wow, I thought Sal spoke formally. You could give her a run for her money." Ken tried again.

Hermione ignored him, but turned to the girl instead with new found confidence. "Salamandra, which house was your sister in?"

"I don't remember, but I remember that her uniform had a red and gold scarf sometimes. She had red stuff with golden lions on it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned widely.

"That means she was a Gryffindor. So you guys live in an all magic country. There are no muggles at all?" Ken and Salamandra shook their heads. Ken and Salamandra were most curious about the types of muggles that they knew, and Hermione mentioned that her parents were muggles.

"Really, how did you become a witch then? That's most unusual."

"My mother was muggle-born" Harry said coolly. Salamandra noticed this immediately and apologized. Harry was stunned.

"We didn't mean any offense, its just that we've never really met muggleborn witches or wizards. Are muggleborn wizards more common or witches? The three Hogwarts students confessed that they didn't know.

All of a sudden, they noticed two more people who entered the room, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch walked in. Ron explained that they were two ministry officials. Harry had met them both at the Quidditch world cup that summer.

"What are they doing here?" Harry said surprised.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione, "I suppose they wanted to see it start."

When the second course arrived, they noticed a bunch of unfamiliar desserts. Ken made another crack about the french pudding, blancmange. Ron and Harry laughed. Salamandra even cracked a smile, but Hermione threw Ken a dirty look.


	3. Chapter 3 Three, four, Five Champions?

Chapter 3

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement. Ken stopped cracking jokes and sat up straighter. Salamandra and Ken both put their hoods back on, but didn't completely cover their face. The rest of the Celestial Knights followed suit.

"The moment has come," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket.-"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

Ron shrugged.

"-just to clarify the procedure that will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation"-there was a smattering of polite applause-"and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Professor Dumbledore explained that they would be the other two judges in addition to the judges panel. "Also, the delegation from the White Kingdom will be competing in the tournament for points, but not for the cup and the galleons. They are here as our special guests as the previous reigning champions of the Triwizard tournament. The casket, then, if you please Mr. Filch."

Hogwart's caretaker, Mr. Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students. Some of the shorter students actually stood on their chairs to see it properly, but their heads still hardly rose above everyone elses. Professor Dumbledore explained that there would be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in different ways... their magical capabilities, their daring, and their powers of deduction. The champions would be chosen by an impartial judge called the Goblet of Fire, which at Professor Dumbledore's words rose out of the wooden chest. It looked like an ordinary goblet except that it was rimmed with blue flames.

The Hogwarts headmaster closed the chest and placed the Goblet of Fire on top of the chest. He explained that those who wished to compete had to write their name down and the school they were representing and drop it into the flames. They had twenty-four hours to decide. Then he drew a ring around the Goblet, approximately five feet in diameter, and about two feet high. It was an age ring. Those who were not of age could not pass through.

The days after that first day were filled with constant chatter of the fiasco that happened on the day of the drawing. The champion from Beauxbaton was a pretty girl named Fleur Delacour and the Durmstrang champion, much to the crowds pleasure, was Viktor Krum. When it came down to the Hogwarts champion, the name Cedric Diggory was called out. The look of disappointment rippled through the Gryffindor table. Cedric Diggory had previously beaten Harry at a Quidditch tournament the year before. The champion from the Celestial Knights was Salamandra who smirked at Ken's scowl as she followed the rest of the champions.

It was interesting to see the behaviors of the four champions in the room. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back staring into the fire. Krum was hunched-up and brooding. He was leaning against the mantelpiece. Salamandra had stood with her back to the wall and her hood drawn up. She stood straight and tall, not moving a muscle. They had not waited long when the door opened, and none other than Harry Potter walked into the chamber set aside. Fleur looked around when harry walked in and threw back hre sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" It was a good thing that Salamandra had her hood up because they would have noticed her smirk and silent snicker. The beauxbaton champion thought Harry had come to deliver a message. harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. They suddenly seemed so much taller than he was.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary!" Ladies and Gentlemen," he said approaching the fireside and addressing the other four. "May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fifth triwizard champion?"

Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor just stared at him , "Oh, Meester Bagman. Zat is a very funny joke." Fleur smiled.

"It isn't a Joke. His name just came out of the fire." There was suddenly a burst of questions and complaints. The door opened behind them again, and the Heads of each school, Mr. Crouch, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall walked in. There was a buzzing of a hundred students in the Great Hall when the door opened.

"Madame Maxime," Fleur at once, striding over to her Headmistress, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Harry was a little peeved at being called a little boy.

Madam Maxime turned to Professor Dumbledore, "What is ze meaning of zis?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Dumbledore." said Professor Karkaroff in a steely voice. During all of this time, her ladyship and Salamandra had not said a single word. There were complaints back and forth until Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No,"said harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows. Salamandra wanted to snicker again.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in for you?" Harry denied it again. Madame Maxime protested that, and Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling. There was more arguing about different solutions, and more name calling until Mr. Crouch spoke up.

"He has no choice. The Goblet of Fire is a contract that cannot be broken. Whether he put his name in or someone else. The boy will have to compete."

"If that's the case then Durmstrang will not compete." Professor Karkaroff announced and turned to leave when another voice came from the door.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" The defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody, walked into the room limping on a cane. He was a rather awkward looking man with one normal looking eye, and one odd looking eye. Salamandra gave her ladyship a cautioned look.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you. Moody."

Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away. They had been balled into fists.

"Don't you" said Moody quietly. "I don't see what you are all complaining about. I think the only one who has the right to complain is Potter."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, ' asn't 'e" We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools. A thousand Galleons in prize money-zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it, " Salamandra spoke for the first time, and she seemed to have cut Moody off.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Salamandra." In fact she did just that. A little bit of prediction magic never hurt anyone. She had to thank her sister for teaching it to her. "Harry is three years younger than all of the other opponents. The tasks and challenges were designed to be challenging for adult wizards who have already completed school. It won't be easy for the boy."

"You seemed to have given this a lot of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, " and a very ingenious thought it is- thought of course, I heard recently you got in your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage,"Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "it's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, karkaroff- as you seem to remember."

"Alastor!" said Professor Dumbledore warningly. Then he sighed, "How the situation arose, we do not know," he said to everyone in the room. It seems to me that we do not have a choice. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do so..." Madam Maxime made to protest.

"If you have another alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Her ladyship spoke for the first time in her commanding voice.


	4. Chapter 4 The Clan of the Hidden Terror

Chapter 4

The Triwizard tournament had begun, only it was not the Pentawizard tournament, but for the sake of tradition it was still called the Triwizard tournament. The date for the first task was scheduled, and everyone dispersed. Later that evening after the Beauxbatons' and the Durmstrangs' had gone back to their carriage and ship. The Celestial Knights went to their rooms. They had been given a spare dorm. The prefects and a few members of the Hogwarts staff began their patrol for students sneaking out of bed.

Severus was grateful that he was off duty tonight. He was tired from the day's activities. Was he surprised that Harry had somehow snuck his way into the tournament? The answer to that should have been no, but somehow he thought that this would go differently this time. As much as he had given Harry grief about getting himself into trouble, usually it was someone else with some weird plan of theirs. Severus had thought it might have been Dumbledore himself. This situation just meant that Severus had more work to do. As he made his way to his small apartment in the dungeons, he had a sneaky suspicion that he was being followed.

"Alright, who is it? If you're a student it would be most unwise to tale a teacher at this hour."

"So I've heard, Severus. I'm not an ordinary student am I?" A woman with a white cloak had appeared behind him.

"Salamandra, " Severus's heart just plummeted to his stomach. This was the last thing he needed. He couldn't even yell at her. She would go straight to Sera, and that would be a fiasco in itself. "What do you want?" He sneered.

"Can't a girl visit her dear brother-in-law? Someone sure has it in for the Potter boy. Do you think its Karkaroff?" Severus invited her into his sitting room, and gave her a glass of her favorite muggle red wine.

"It's been like that since he first started here. He's always getting into trouble. He's a rule breaker and a menace just like his father. I'm going to grow old before my time." Severus sighed as he sat in the chair opposite from this girl. It had been a year since he married Sera. The relationship was his biggest secret, even Dumbledore didn't know.

"You should tell him, you know. He trusts you, and you trust him. He is the only one who would come running to your rescue if something happened to Sera. Lucius might actually take her side. You should think about it." Why was this girl so smart? She was almost the exact replica of her sister. She was a much better Legilimens was much better than his.

_When she left that night, Severus was grateful, but it meant he had a lot more to think about. Seraphina was a good friend of Lily Evans back when they were in school. When Severus was arse and called Lily that foul name, it was Seraphina whom Lily ran to for support and comfort. As Severus sunk deeper into the inner circle of the Dark Lord's followers, Sera had become Lily's confidant. After they had left Hogwarts, there were rumors that Sera had disappeared from some mischievous reason of her own._

_It wasn't until last year that he saw her again. She was wearing a muggle night club outfit so he wasn't sure, but no one could mistake those eyes, that nose, or those lips. When she walked into the nightclub, he followed her. Severus had no idea she could dance like that. She looked like a lioness on the prowl, but her movements were seductive. She was a temptress that made Bellatrix look like a little awkward schoolgirl. A look of surprise appeared on her face, when Sera saw Severus, but it disappeared quickly and she didn't stop dancing until the song was over. Then she walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand. Sera led Severus to the back of the building, past the back room where a few horny guests were enjoying themselves. Severus blushed when he thought thats where she was taking him, but he was wrong. They walked down a long dark staircase. Then she pushed him against the wall once they were out of sight._

_"What are you doing here? Do you realize what you have done?" She hissed at him. Her beautiful angry eyes burned holes inside him. "Now, I have to find a way so that you don't get killed."_

_"Why would I get killed?" He finally found his brain enough to say something._

_"Because you are an intruder, and He is watching. This is the lair for the Clan of the Hidden Terror. Congratulations, not only are you a Death Eater and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but you will have to be a Clan Member. When we walk into that chamber and kneel before him you have to agree to everything I say or he will kill you, got that?" Severus realized that he made a mistake and assured her that he would do whatever she said. Then he followed her into a chamber. There was a person being tortured by flaming whips on one side._

_"Alexi, don't play with your food." Sera moved her hand and the poor victim burst into tiny pieces and disappeared. Severus suddenly felt sick and worried. Who was this woman who had been his classmate? This place reminded him of the muggle raids when he was first a Death Eater._

_"Sera, you came back. You brought food." Another one said, eyeing Severus. Severus put on his best Snape scowl._

_"He's not food. He's getting initiated tonight. I, unlike you, can do what I want Emile. The Dark One actually likes me." Sera smirked at the man who was now snarling. There were two large black doors at the end of this horrendous hallway full of death. Severus was terrified, but kept his dark look. No one had made him this afraid in years. Sera stood in front of that door, and waited. It seemed like ages until the door opened, but Sera didn't move a muscle. They walked in quickly, and the door shut tight again._

_They had walked into a throne room, and the man sitting on the throne was covered top to bottom in a dark material. His face was covered, and on top of that he wore a dark cloak._

_"Sera, you have been very naughty. I had no idea you were engaged. You must really like this man if you kept him a secret." Sera had dropped to her knees and pulled Severus down so that he was kneeling as well. "You know that I will have to punish, Sera. I don't like my servants to keep secrets from me, but you may marry this man. I will not kill him." The man walked down towards Severus, and eyed him carefully. Severus didn't know that this is what he was doing. No one could see his eyes, but Sera knew the process. She had stood witness to it many times. "Normally, I would have you beaten and tortured. As it is your initiation day, tradition forbids it. I cannot physically harm Sera because I need her to work for me. Having her indisposed for a few days would harm me more than it would harm her. "_

_"Dark One, what would you like to do? You may do what you like to me. I will always do your bidding." Sera said to the ground rather to the Dark One, himself. The Dark One laughed, an eerie laugh._

_"I have decided what I will do." He opened his arms wide, and the large black doors flung open. The room quickly filled with more dark hooded people. They were elegantly dressed. Severus recognized some of them from the nightclub. "What is his name, Sera?" I motioned for them both do stand up, and they did so._

_"His name is Severus Tobias Snape." The Dark One's voice crackled even more with laughter._

_"You have caught the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts. You are right. The only way for you to save his life is to marry him right now." Severus was wondering how he knew that. The Dark One pronated his hands quickly, and all of Severus's clothes disappeared. Severus moved to cover what dignity he had left, but was quickly shouted down by the Dark One. He realized that he was actually standing on his robes._

_Sera had been disrobed as well, and she laid down on the bed made out of their robes. The Clan members were chanting some sort of spell, and Severus was told to consummate the binding ritual immediately. It wasn't that he wasn't in love with her. He was very much in love with her. The act of doing something so intimate and private in front of a crowd of people was humiliating and he wasn't sure if he could do it even if he wanted to. She was exposing herself to save his life because he had been nosy. He couldn't stop his face from turning red. Sera was staring at him with angry eyes._

_Severus had no choice. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. It wasn't for her. He had to calm his nerves somehow, and he accomplished the goal that they expected him to accomplish. He buried himself deep inside her as quickly as he could so that he could hide himself from the eyes of so many. He couldn't stop himself. He was that much in love with her. When he woke up, they were laying in a beautiful soft bed. His arms were around his new wife._


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies or Partners

Chapter 5

_(Snape Confesses to Dumbledore. A secret revealed about bushy haired know-it-all and the twitchy little ferret. First task in the next chapter. Followed by a unveiling of another Clan member after that. Stay tuned.)_

The instructions were that none of the champions could ask for help for the first task. It was a task for those who were daring. Salamandra never sought anymore one on one meetings with the Potion's Master. Ron stopped speaking to Harry. Therefore, Harry spent more time with Hermione in the library. The Celestial Knights found themselves socializing with the other schools much to their disbelief. Ken took great delight in teasing the girls from Hogwarts and Beauxbaton. Draco Malfoy had constructed badges proclaiming that Cedric Diggory was the real Hogwarts champion, then teasing Harry by charming the pins to say Potter stinks.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Draco." Draco jumped a mile when he just finished passing out the last of the badges.

"Sal, what are you doing here?" She was sitting on a branch of the tree that he was under. "I could be asking you the same thing. You seem a little jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Things always work out for that prat." Draco complained.

"So, you've resorted to name calling." Draco looked a little ashamed. That only happened when Sal or Sera were around. Why couldn't they leave him in peace? She hopped down next to him. "This is why Hermione Granger can beat you. You can't concentrate. You need to focus on the goal." Draco snarled as he walked away.

"That's not why I can beat him. I can beat him because I'm smarter than him." Hermione was behind the tree, and she carefully waited until Draco left.

"Why don't you get along? You guys have been partners for how long now?" Salamandra smiled at the girl whom she trained from the beginning.

"We've been partners for six years now." Hermione was no longer smiling. "I think Draco is more scared for his family than of your sister. Even if Lucius plays his part perfectly. There might be a chance that he would fail. Then who would pick up the slack? Who else could do it except Draco?"

"That family certainly doesn't have it easy, neither does Severus." Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing. "Severus's every move is being carefully watched by his wife. Nothing is going to happen to him. There's no way that she would let it. This is the first time that I've seen her so determined since we were kids, and you almost got sucked into that as well." Back then, when they were still kids. Salamandra would have stuck her tongue out Hermione, but that would have only goaded her more. Instead, she pulled up her cloak and walked away. It was a good thing too because Harry was coming towards them, and Salamandra had just turned the corner.

Being a member of the clan was not easy. Hermione and Draco both knew that. Draco was a Malfoy, and therefore they thought that they were better than everyone else, but he certainly got knocked off his high horse when Hermione was recruited as his partner. They were both approached at the age of six by none other than Sera herself who had the unfortunate job of training the newbies. Six year olds never listen to what you tell them, and their parents were even worse. Hermione and Draco were instantly matched up and they passed every test. Draco's entire family was shocked when they found out who his partner was, but when Hermione nearly died to protect Draco during one of their training missions, the Malfoys were well pleased to have this girl on their side. Hermione and Draco were among the youngest to ever become a part of the Clan of the Hidden Terror. Sera was promoted quickly, and had several very dangerous jobs lined for the Oathkeepers. When her dear, not so sweet sister, proved herself well enough to become a Captain, Sera was more than happy to give Salamandra some of her best soldiers because that's what sisters did. Draco and Hermione were good at what they did, but they were new. Draco had completely failed at his first assignment, and he watched in horror as his partner and best friend succeeded with ease. He was supposed to be the third member of the Golden Trio, and not some lame Redhead.

Sometimes Salamandra wished that she could just quit, but then many more people would die. Salamandra had been training for the Clan since she could walk, but she wasn't recruited until she was six either. It was inevitable. Her entire family was in it. Actually her whole family ran it with her oldest brother at its head. Sera had given up nearly everything to keep Salamandra safe. Her baby sister was not nearly as careful as the older siblings were, but Sera was never more pleased when she found out about the Triwizard tournament that year. It had everyone in place for Sera's big plan. The Dark One was getting reckless, and the power protecting her home was weakening. Sera would have to act soon, but being reckless was not in her nature.

"Sal, I heard that the rest of the Champions found out the first task. I bet you could find out if you wanted to." Ken came running towards her, when she reached their temporary common rooms. Salamandra jumped when she heard her name. She tended to daydream a lot lately. It was not good, that bad habit could be dangerous some day. Seeing Ken running towards her was a relief, it meant that she need her wits about her. She needed to do this tournament correctly.

"Does it matter? How many wars have we fought? How many life threatening situations have we been in? It doesn't matter what the first task is. We will still get full marks?" Salamandra boasted. "Her ladyship is not judging."

Ken grinned at Salamandra's words. Salamandra furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like where this was going, but she could feel herself falling into the trap. This was one of her biggest weakneses. "Let's make a bet, Sal! If you lose a single point, then you have to recruit Ron."

"He's a boy. I couldn't even if I wanted to. You know the law! All underage wizards need a partner. I'm of age, and last I recalled. You were my partner." Ken laughed sheepishly.

"Then, how about that weird girl Lovegood." Ken extended that hand.

"Fine, if I lose a point. Then I will recruit Ron and Luna. If I don't lose a point, then you have to take Hermione to the Yule ball before Krum does." Ken blushed. Salamandra was the only one who knew of his long time crush. It didn't take him long to make her drop her act during dinner that first night. It took Salamandra ages for to realize what she had just said. She ran towards the owlry as fast as she could and sent an owl to her best friend who worked in Romania. He had mentioned that he was coming to see the first task. Salamandra didn't tell him why she needed help because he would probably never speak to her if he knew that his brother was a part of her bet. He wrote back quickly saying that everything was taken care of and not to worry.

Ken had been her partner since long before they started school. He was the only one who could get her goat like no one else. He could make her relax and tease others. It was nothing romantic. She thought him like a brother, but he went too far that time. Ken had been talking about recruiting Ron for a long time, but Salamandra said no immediately because she was thinking about her friend in Romania. She felt horrible that Ken had caught her off guard. Looking at it from Ken's point of view, recruiting Ron was a good choice because it meant having one more player in a key position, but Salamandra was doubtful at Ron's ability to complete the training. It was hard on Draco, and Draco was nearly perfect at everything. Ron was also a little older than the other new members. Clan members were often initiated young so that they wouldn't have to go through the humiliation that Sera and Severus had to go through. Well, they would have probably gotten married eventually, but they had years to mentally prepare themselves. Salamandra and Ken were both there that night when Sera got married. They could barely watch, but they were forced to. It felt like invisible strings were keeping their eyes open. It was not one of their favorite memories.

Salamandra left the dormitories again. She didn't know why, but she just needed to go somewhere. The room was so dark in color. The walls were made out of the same brick as the rest of the castle. Salamandra needed to be in a place with sunlight.

"Sal, Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione came running with not. Salamandra thanked her and made her way to the great eagle statue. There was a rumor that the password to the headmaster's office was always a sweet or a candy of some sort, but as she opened her mouth to guess something. The statue turned and a staircase showed up. Severus was the only one in the headmaster's office.

"Don't tell me they rechristened you, Dumbledore. That would make my day." Salamandra said sarcastically. She had never been a fan of this Professor that the wizarding world worshipped. He thought he knew everything, and manipulated people to do his bidding for "the greater good". This professor didn't even know what the Greater Good was. It didn't exist. There things in life that were supposed to happen, and there were things that weren't supposed to happen. The dark lord rising and falling was something that was supposed to happen. Unfortunately, the buffoon that was supposed to be sitting in the headmaster's chair was also supposed to happen.

"Sadly no, Miss Salamandra. Professor Snape has requested your audience for this meeting." Salamandra jumped a mile as Professor Dumbledore walked out from behind her.

"Forgive me, for being rude." Salamandra bowed her head. She was embarrassed more than anything. Especially because Professor Dumbledore could sneak up behind her unnoticed. That frightened her, but her fears were quickly quenched when she realized what the reason for Severus's arrival meant. She shouldn't have been surpised. It was Salamandra who had encouraged Severus to open up the Headmaster.

"I have something to confess Dumbledore. The summer before last, perhaps right before Sirius's breakout, I did something that I'm not sure you would approve of." The headmaster would have eyed Severus suspiciously if not for the fact that Severus was blushing, but the old buffoon's eyes twinkled instead.

"Is there a woman?" It was Severus's turn to blush, and he turned to Salamandra angrily and with accusing eyes.

"Did you tell him? That's not your business." Salamandra shook her head and said that she did not. It took all of her strength not to laugh at him.

"So there is a woman. What is her name?" The headmaster smiled with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Seraphina, perhaps you remember her from my days as a student here." The headmaster laughed.

"You certainly like your Gryffindors." Severus blushed even redder. Sera had told Salamandra about the situation with Harry's mother. "What does this have to do with Miss Salamandra."

"Sal, is my sister-in-law. I married her, Albus."

"Why all the secrecy?" Severus explained how they got married, and what had happened. A look of sympathy swept across Albus's face.

"Do you love this woman?"

"I think love an understatement for what I feel for Sera." Professor Dumbledore walked over and gave Severus a hug and a congratulations. The Potions Master nearly jumped out of his own skin at the act, much like Salamandra did earlier. Salamandra winked at Severus and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Task

Chapter 6

_(Okay, I lied. I have one more chapter before finals. It was already mostly written so I felt guilty about not finishing it.)_

It was November 25, the day of the first task. Salamandra couldn't afford to lose the bet. Living as a Clan member was a cruel existence, she wouldn't wish it on anyone. There were a lot of things to give up. Hermione was chosen at a young age, and her parents were merely her handlers. Her real parents were actually dentists, but due to an "accident" their daughter no longer exists in their mind. Bob and Jean Granger had done an excellent job raising her, but knew the reality of the situation and how dangerous it was. Draco was an exception. Most of his family was in the Clan, and most of the family had the meticulous job of infiltrating the inner circle of the latest threat to humanity. Lucius was very good at it. Money, status, and heritage usually talks.

Salamandra stood in the tent where the other champions were. Everyone was there except Harry. Everyone one was tense. Krum was pacing back and forth. Cedric would sit down for a minute then stand up and sit down somewhere else. Fleur was fidgeting with her long platinum hair. Harry ran into the tent with Hermione breathless. Snap! A flash went off. I woman with short blond curly hair and odd spectacles walked in with a camera and a microphone.

"Ah, young love." She marched up to the different champions trying to get interviews until the Heads walked in and excused her from the tent. Mr. Crouch was there too. He had a bag that was wiggling and smoking in his hand.

"Out there are five dragons. One for the each of you. They each have a nest that their guarding. In the middle of each nest was a golden egg, you just have to get the golden egg." He made it sound so simple, but in reality the five students were terrified. Harry, Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were afraid of the dragons. Salamandra was afraid that she was going to lose the bet. Fleur had the chance of going first, and she was awarded the Common Welsh Green dragon and the number three on its back. Lucky for her, the miniature model was sleeping. Viktor pulled the Chinese Fireball out of the bag with a big number 2 on its back. It tried to nip at Viktor's fingers, but missed as the Bulgarian seeker dodged it swiftly. Cedric had the lucky number 1 and the Swedish Short-Snout. Harry picked number four and the Hungarian Horntail. Salamandra pulled out number five and the Japanese Emperor Dragon it was a small angry-looking thing. Salmandra's model looked at Harry's model, and they started fighting. Salamandra pulled out her wand turned hers into statue, and then back into the miniature dragon with a threatening look. It quieted down immediately.

Charlie Weasley, her Romanian friend came through. He had brought Salamandra's own dragon for her. Salamandra had raised it since it was an egg, and its mother had been her father's. The egg was supposed to be Sera's, but she didn't want it. Salamandra was astonished, and immediately took it with enthusiasum when it was offered to her. She named her Mirath, a common name in the White Kingdom for an animal with dark features. Salamandra hadn't seen her friend yet to thank him, but she knew she would. It would probably have to wait until night-time.

Cedric was lead out of the tent first, followed by Viktor, then Fleur, and finally Harry. Cedric performed a transfiguration spell to turn a rock into a dog. The Swedish Short-Snout fell for it long enough for him to get his egg. Viktor used an attack on the Dragon's eyes, but the Chinese Fireball ended up stepping on all the other eggs. Fleur put her Common Welsh Green into a trance. Harry had summoned his firebolt, and flown high so that the Hungarian Horntail would chase him. He was the fastest to get to the egg, but he hurt his shoulder in the process. Salamandra sat there waiting with for her turn. It was quite obvious that Harry received the loudest applause. She had heard Ludo Bagman shout that he was flying. Salamandra didn't have to wait long for Harry to finish. It was less than ten minutes. Mr. Crouch came to get Salamandra who pretended to have a worried expression on her face. She handed her cloak to Ken on the way out.

Salamandra saw the Japanese Emperor dragon lying near the eggs, and she stood there for a minute. Japanese Emperor dragons were very proud dragons, but they were quick to judge. If you were not someone they recognized, they perceived you as a threat. Mirath was very pleased to see Salamandra. Charlie had obviously told the dragon that she would have to put on a show. Mirath was almost too happy to oblige. She hadn't seen Salamandra in a long time, so both dragon and mistress took this opportunity to play. The Celestial Knight saw the fire coming and used a protection spell. Salamandra threw herself against the shield that she created, and ran straight into the flames. She was now engulfed in the flames, but it was very well controlled. Then the flames disappeared, and Salamandra was standing right in front of the dragon who looked perturbed at the fact that she was now so close. The Celestial Knight lifted her hand and gently stroked the dragons nose.

"Hello, how have you been? I've missed you. You know that one of your eggs isn't yours. Go look at them." Salamandra whispered into the dragon's ear. To the audience, it looked like she was whispering to the dragon. Well, they weren't wrong. Salamandra used the dragon's front claws to climb up, and she was now sitting astride across the dragons back, and the Japanese Emperor took off in flight. The dragon landed by her nest and gave Salamandra the golden egg. The crowd didn't cheer. They just stood there staring at Salamandra. Draco and Hermione could hardly keep it together. The young Slytherin quickly schooled his features to look like he was disappointed that Salamandra got such a high score. Hermione had to excuse herself before she burst out laughing. Professor Dumbledore was the first to start clapping, and soon the rest of the audience followed suit. The applause was loud but hesitant. Everyone was still in shock. Ken was laughing from the tent doorway. A few of the other Celestial Knights rolled their eyes. Even her ladyship was smirking.

Salamandra dismounted and walked up to get her score. Madame Maxime, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, and Mr. Bagman all gave her tens. She eyed Professor Karkaroff daring him to dock points. She stared straight into his eyes, making him afraid that she was looking into his soul. He couldn't speak for a whole ten minutes. Salamandra had to stop otherwise he would have started shaking.

_(I'm leaving the next chapter up to the viewers. Would you like to see Ron and Luna join Clan of the Hidden Terror or would you like to see Ken take Hermione to the ball.)_


	7. Chapter 7 A Promise must be Kept

Chapter 7

"_Lily, what happened." Sera turned around from her chair and saw the distraught redhead run through the door. She ran towards her best friend tossing her books on the floor, and threw her arms around the sobbing girl. Something must have gone incredibly wrong because Lily Evans was the strongest girl Sera had known all her life._

"_It was Severus." Sera sighed. It was always that boy. If Lily didn't think of him like a brother, she would have done something seriously drastic using her other powers. Sera had never seen someone so simple minded. Some of the other girls were now in the common room. They were complaining about the culprit of Lily's problems. He was outside their common room, and threatening to sleep out there. The soldier in Sera said to leave him out there, but the friend in her told Lily to go hear him out._

_It was two years before Lily could talk about what had happened between them. By that time she was already dating Potter. When the murders started happening, Lily finally opened up to Sera. They sat in the room during the Christmas holiday during their last year. The other girls had gone home. Sera always stayed for the holidays because it wasn't easy to enter and leave the White Kingdom. Lily's hands were trembling, and she was crying again. Why did Sera feel compelled to help this person. Lily had a strength that she never could. The choice between right and wrong was so easy for Lily._

"_I have good news and bad news." Lily sucked in all her courage, and spoke firmly and calmly. She even looked Sera in the eye which meant how determined or desperate she was for Sera to hear what she had to say._

"_Tell me the good news first."_

"_James proposed, and I've said yes." Sera did her best to squeal like she saw the other girls do when they heard news like that. Lily laughed when she saw Sera's high pitch squeal. "The reason is because of the man that's now recruiting the Slytherins."_

"_I know. Severus joined them didn't he? It's kind of hard not to when he's a Slytherin. I doubt he has much of a choice if he wants to." Sera knew all too well what the situation was. In fact, it was she who had ordered Lucius and Bellatrix to do whatever they had to do to stay inconspicuous. They became that man's followers immediately. It was too easy because of their families. Sera was expecting this conversation from Lily. Lucius became Severus's friend for his own protection._

"_That's what I thought. Sera, please protect him. I have to go into hiding, and James said that he would protect me by marrying me. He loves me, and its the best choice."_

"_You love Severus, don't you" It wasn't that Sera already knew the answer she wanted Lily to admit it before she threw her life and career down the drain for this girl and the confused half blood prince."_

"_Severus is my brother. My sister hates me. Severus is all I have from my childhood. I might never see my parents again. You have to save him. No one else will." Why were these people so predictable? Lily was asking Sera to risk her life to protect a man that she knew full well that she disliked, but Sera couldn't say no. Lucius was doing an excellent job and Bellatrix was doing even better. Sera felt guilty that she was asking them to throw their lives away, but she could trust no one else. They had worked for her for as long as she could remember. Their partnership was unbeatable._

Sera stood at the Potters' grave for a long time staring at her friend's name thinking about their last conversation. She was doing well at keepingher promise of trying to keeping Severus safe. Hell, she married the man, but Lily was dead. Did that mean that she should still fulfill her promise? Of course, she would. The fact that she even had a glimpse of doubt scared her. There was no question about it. She couldn't even deny that fact that she was in love with her husband, but that was dangerous. Feelings were dangerous in this game. If the Oathkeeper's really found out they would use it to their leverage.

"So that's the girl that compelled you to marry that man whom you brought before me the other day." Sera whirled around quickly and dropped to her knees. He was not hooded, and he was not wearing the Oathkeeper robes. He looked like a muggle musician with his shaggy blond hair, and black trench coat. Nathador was her brother, and the heir to the throne of the Dark Kingdom. It was one of the White Kingdom's biggest secrets, and the reason for all that they were fighting for. Sera hadn't told Severus that this was her brother. There were many true Outlanders in that room, and Nathador had no choice but to play along "I can't stay for long. I believe your husband would like an audience with you"

Instantly, Nathador disappeared. Her husband was behind her. Severus threw his arms around Sera as if he hadn't seen her in years, but it was only a few weeks. He explained how he had confessed to Dumbledore his relationship. Sera wanted to get mad, but she couldn't. It wasn't that unexpected. Salamandra had been trying to convince her for a long time that the old man could be used, but Sera was skeptical. Severus obviously trusted the old man too, but there really wasn't much for the old man to do. He was too old, and he tended to invite trouble.

"Who was that man that was just here? He looked awfully friendly." Sera had been hoping that Nathador had left in time, but she forgot at how observant her husband was. He had found the lair to the Clan of the Hidden Terror on his own by following her.

"That was my brother, the heir to the Dark Kingdom." Sera surprised herself at how easy it was to speak of her brother out loud with her husband. "Severus, do you know what the meaning of the word Darkness? It means the absence of light. It means something we can't see and we don't know. The Clan of the Hidden Terror is a name that we gave ourselves because people were afraid of us because they couldn't see beyond what they are used to."

"Why did you kill that man that was being tortured on the night we were married." Sera and Severus walked along the path not caring of where they were going. The scenery had changed, and they were now in a forest where all the trees were white, and the grass and the plants were white. Severus didn't even noticed that they apparated. He took a look over himself to make sure that all of his pieces were still there.

"Do you think that I killed that man? I suppose you have not learned to see beyond the visible spectrum." They stood in front of a large white tree. Sera told her husband to go in. The tree was a gateway to what looked like a large refugee camp full of thousands of people. Severus saw the man that Sera had "killed". There were several other people. The man that Sera had explained was her brother was there. "This is the true Clan of the Hidden Terror or what is left of it."

"Why are you helping us defeat the dark lord?" Sera sighed. She had often asked herself the same question, "He has nothing to do with you."

"I made a promise, and I will keep it." Sera had said those words then, but it wasn't fair to Lucius and Bellatrix. She had taken Bella out of prison for that brief period of time during the meeting, but she had to put her back promising that she would be freed soon. They were going to get killed if she didn't act fast. This task was consuming her almost to the point beyond reason. She had even sent Salamandra in there with her faithful Ken. Sera convinced Sal to let her borrow Draco and Hermione first before having Salamandra stand guard. The minor drawback to her plan was that her husband had told Dumbledore their relationship. Sera knew that the nosy old man would try to get involved in a way that could be detrimental. For his plans tended to get people killed for what he called "the greater good". He didn't know there were other ways, but he was a Gryffindor. They were impulsive by nature. Sera was a Gryffindor at heart, but her actions said otherwise. Every plan that she made was carefully calculated.

Salamandra had waited until Severus was returned to Hogwarts before she left to find her sister. The look on Severus's face was all that it took to realize where he had been. She had to tell her sister that she made a mistake. That was never an easy conversation. When she walked into the endless forest, she was relieved to find it empty. Making her way to the tree, all she could think of was a way to apologize for her misbehavior. Sera was waiting for her as she walked through the bark.

"What happened now? You're supposed to be on campus. What did you do?" Sera immediately started with narrowed eyes. Salamandra told her sister about the bet that she made with Ken. Sera shook her head. "I gave you one simple task. Now you had to complicate things. Since you made the promise you will have to follow through. You just hijacked someone's life. What if they get killed? I thought you said that Charlie was your friend. Is this how you repay him for trying to help you during the first task? Oh I know about your little game. This is your responsibility. I hope your work won't get affected. I can't believe how arrogant you were. You are just like Nathador."

"The other thing I wanted to tell you is that Severus told Dumbledore about you. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get interrogated soon."

"That is something that you can take care of. You are good at that type of thing. Don't worry, I'm almost done with my plans. I'll make my move next year at around this time. How is Draco doing?"

"He's anxious. He can tell that something is going to happen soon. Also, something weird is going on." Salamandra told her sister about the goblet.

"That's a minor detail. The plan is happening. You don't have to help the boy. Its your job to make sure Severus is safe. The most important part it to do what we promised to do, and you have a mess to clean up." Sera dismissed her sister with a small hug.

It wasn't like Sera to go under the Priortess's radar. Salamandra could never understand why that Lily girl meant so much to her sister. Sure Sal would do the work like she promised her sister, but this was something that no one in the White Kingdom would understand. Draco and Hermione were confused too. Salamandra ended sending her two best people in on opposite sides of a coin. She had no idea how dangerous this "Dark Lord" was, but there were no loose ends to this project. Severus had to come out of this alive. Sera had said that they didn't need to help the boy, but he definitely would play a large role in the plan. By the end of the school year Sera would be in the "Dark Lords" inner circle.


	8. Chapter 8 The Mistake

Chapter 8

Her ladyship was waiting for Salamandra when she returned to the castle. Roxanne hated playing this role. The stiff headmistress role was taking a toll on Roxanne's pride. Roxanne was used to being a soldier, and she hated all the fussing that came with a leader's role. This wasn't even an official job. This was strictly off the books, and the one who was calling the shots was Sal or rather Sera. If Salamandra hadn't rescued her while she was captured then Roxanne wouldn't have even considered taking the job. Roxanne watched Sal walk through the doorway of their common room. Salamandra looked like someone had just died. Roxanne was suddenly really worried. This lame request from her cousin was starting to wear thin on Roxanne's nerves, but she suddenly realized why Salamandra was so upset. Roxanne pulled a smirk on her face instead.

"How did it go, Sal?" Roxanne smirked as she asked the question knowing exactly what the answer was. Therefore, Salamandra did not justify that with a response, "I heard about Severus's conversation from Fire."

"How was Fire in the room?" Salamandra suddenly realized what she was talking about, "How did you get your brother to become a pet Phoenix, especially for Albus Dumbledore?"

"It's gross, isn't it? Let's just say that he owes me a couple favors. I hope you know it wasn't fair to the other contestants to use your powers or your own dragon, Miss Dragonrider." Sal was the one grinning this time.

"Poor Mirath needed to get out. She's been couped up too long. What they don't know won't hurt, would it? Besides, I'm not suppose to win. Technically, that awkward little boy is suppose to. That's what Sera told me before we started this."

"Tell me why I agreed to this?"

"Let's just say you owe me a couple of favors, cuz"

_A world of light, was what she wanted to create. How many years had it been since she came into power? Hundreds? Thousands? The Priortess was loved and she loved every person of this world of light. It had many names in the passing, but lately it has been called the forgotten world. It was a place of peace, elegance, and power. A power that most people could only dream of. The Priortess was young when she came into power, and the love for this beautiful place kept her so, but she was lonely. Thus, She created four sons. The eldest was Seiran. Some people called him the God of Justice, others called him the God of war. The next was Grecian. No one knows much about him, he disappeared at a young age to a place that we couldn't see. Eilan was the elegant one. He was a person that prided himself with honor and dignity. Everything that he did was beautiful and graceful, so the people in the Priortess's world were also. The youngest was Kazian who was the most loved and loved the most._

_The Priortess loved all of her sons, and it pained her to see any of them despair. They all had beautiful wives and beautiful children, but all this peace and perfection was not to last. The Priortess's reign was temporary. At the end of the cycle, their world started to collapse. The next Priortess had not been found yet. Then the shadow came just when the Priortess was still vulnerable. One by one her sons disappeared. Now all that remained of that world was none other than the White Kingdom, because that was how much power that the Priortess had left to keep White. The role of the Secret Keepers was to preserve, and the role of the Oathkeepers was to defend. The Hidden Kingdom was a world where Seiran, the Priortess's eldest son, was fighting so hard from keeping it from disappearing, but in order to protect the White Kingdom he had to separate it from the part that the Priortess had control over. Seiran had nearly used up everything to keep this place shrouded from the shadow._

_No one felt his pain more than his children. He had encouraged Nathador, his eldest to become an Oathkeeper for no other reason than to keep him safe, but there was no need. Nathador was smart, with his power and his position as Seiran's heir the Clan of the Hidden Terror was created. In it was all his brothers and sisters plus thousands more. More than half of the Outlanders under Nathador's control were members of the Clan of the Hidden Terror who were there to protect his father. He had set up the camp within the Hollow Tree. Out of reluctance and affection for his sister, he had agreed to allow her to use Clan resources to get involved in the Wizard War. It helped him place great resources in strategic places._

_He had taken the younger children of his Uncle Kazian, who had been another to disappear early, into his Clan to protect them as well as us them. His older cousins were enlisted as members of the Celestial Knights which was created by the Priortess herself as the small White Kingdom's main defence. Nathador's Clan of the Hidden Terror grew to an enormous size so that he intertwined the Celestial Knights and the Clan of the Hidden Terror. The one person that connected the two Kingdoms was heavily protected and guarded by both the Celestial Knights and the Clan of the Hidden Terror._

"Sal, Sal" Salamandra jumped as she was brought back into reality. She was caught a second time daydreaming. It was really a bad habit, but Roxanne wasn't interested in her wondering mind she wanted to know about what had happened with Sera and their meeting.

Salamandra had finished giving the details about what happened during the her visit with Sera. She wasn't surprised that Roxanne agreed with her sister, but she was not in the mood to hear another lecture. Roxanne was sensing this so she changed her tone, "Sal, what are you going to do about the bet you made with Ken? I've seen the Ron kid that you guys are talking about. He's got a good position in the castle, but I don't think he's much of a soldier."

"No, he's not." Salamandra said to her shoes more than to Roxanne.

"Well, now that you've made this mess. Let's see what we can do. First you have to talk to him. Why don't you talk to Charlie? They are brothers "

"Ken hates Charlie." Salamandra complained. She had been avoiding Charlie for a while ever since Karkaroff had given her an eight in her points. It was two points away from being off the hook. He would have every reason to be mad, but it would make their friendship even worse if she didn't tell him. Ken had laughed at her predicament because he really didn't get along with Charlie. They both started fighting as soon as they saw each other. It was a good thing that there were too many people between them this time.

Roxanne grinned, "That was the point."

"Okay, but you have to come with me." Roxanne wrinkled her nose at the idea, "You don't have to wear your glamor"

"It's a deal."


	9. Chapter 9 Poor Charlie

Chapter 9

It wasn't unusual for Charlie to sleep late at night because of this. There was no way that they wouldn't visit knowing that they had seen him, but they still seemed to surprise him when it was inconvenient. It was almost midnight when he got the last of the dragons to sleep. That first task was almost too easy for beautiful dragon rider. The Japanese Emperor Dragon was a nickname given so that no one would notice that it was a dragon from the White Kingdom, but it incredibly pleased to see Salamandra. In fact, it was almost too pleased. It would have much more amusing to see one of the other contestants deal with Salamandra's own dragon, but it had turned out well. He had become a dragon trainer for her. Charlie would have probably gone to play Quidditch for England if she hadn't come along, but he fell in love. There wasn't much a person could do about that.

One of the other trainers had just come to relieve Charlie of his watch, and Charlie went back to shower. He didn't want to be asleep just in case she visited, but he didn't want to stay awake the whole night. They had to take the dragons back the next morning. That girl was uncanny. He had just taken off his clothes and stepped under the hot water coming out of the spout when he heard giggles behind him. It wouldn't hurt for them to put stalls in the shower area would it? He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He folded his hands carefully over his sensitive area, and turned around to glare at the girl who was embarrassing him. That glare lasted about two seconds when his face turned even redder when he saw that Roxanne was there too. He whirled around to face the wall being careful not to move his hands one millimeter.

"I needed to talk to you without the other trainers around, and I know you hate showering with people in the room." Salamandra said deliberately. She hadn't grinned so much since she did the same thing to Ken a few weeks before. It was probably why he was desperate to get her back.

"Without people were the key words, Sal. " Charlie spoke with an indignant voice looking over his shoulder. He naked, and the woman he loved was standing there staring at his bare body. He wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment, but he knew that there was a very good reason for this visit. There always was, and she was right. This was probably the one time that they would find him alone.

"You have a very nice bottom." Roxanne commented with more laughing. Charlie really wanted to cover that too, but was afraid of what would happen if he moved his hands.

"Don't look" Was all that he could say, but he knew that they wouldn't listen. He shrieked and jumped a mile when a pair of hands came around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from blushing. He couldn't push her away because then he would have to move his hands. All he could say was, "Stop, what are you doing? Don't touch me there."

"Relax, I'm just handing you a towel." Sure enough, Salamandra wrapped a towel around her friend's waist. Even though, Salamandra made sure that the towel was very tight, Charlie's grip around the fold was much tighter.

"What did you want to say to me that you couldn't say out in the open, Sal? Rox, you could stop giggling." Charlie asked, his voice was sounding more exasperated now. Salamandra hesitated. How could she tell him? Charlie loved his family, but she need his help and he deserved know the truth. She owed him a lot. It took her a good hour, but she managed to spit it out. Charlie's face turned white, "You mean to tell me that after all that we've been through together you want to get my baby brother involved in something that could kill him. Where did you get the idea that he could handle something like that, and that nut job Lovegood girl? "

He put his hands on her shoulder and almost shook her. Charlie never felt so betrayed. He loved this woman, and now she was tearing him to pieces, "I didn't mean to. It just happened. I'm usually so careful, I don't know what came over me."

"Leave, I don't want to look at you right now." Salamandra didn't cry. It was just simply something that she didn't do, but then why were her eyes wet right now? Why was there salt warm water dripping down her face right now? How could she have thought that he would help her when he had every reason hate her at that moment. Salamandra couldn't find the words to say anything. All she could do was leave with Roxanne close on her heels. She couldn't even blame her cousin. Roxanne put her hand on Salamandra's shoulder, but the dragon rider shook it off.

The next morning, Salamandra did the only thing that she could think of. She went to find Draco and gave him his next assignment. "You need to do something drastic to get him to trust you."

"So, I failed at my first assignment when Sera told me to befriend Harry, and you think that I can befriend Ron? I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but I'm going to do so anyways. Why are you going to ask me to do this job? Hermione is better at playing the good guy. Besides they're already friends. I'm better at playing the bad guy." Salamandra sighed. He really wasn't supposed to ask that, but the task that she gave him was really unusual for him. Sera had done the same thing, but Draco was a seasoned Clan member. He had been trained well, and he was anxious to prove that the previous assignment was just a fluke. "The reason I need you to do this is because Hermione is too close. You can tell her about it if you wish, or you can chose to leave her out of the loop its up to you. Remember this is your assignment, its under your control"

Draco grinned. As much as he trusted Hermione with his life, there was no way that he could pass up an opportunity to do a job that she couldn't. She had rubbed it in his face when he failed on the Potter assignment, but he would be damned if this one blew up in his face.

"Don't worry, I know how to do my job, Sal. This won't end up like last time."


	10. Chapter 10 Draco's job

Chapter 10

The Yule ball was something interesting. Everyone played their usual roles. Viktor Krum ended up taking Hermione to the ball anyways. Needless to say, Ken was not happy. He ended up going with his partner anyways. Salamandra had written to Charlie nearly every day for the first few weeks asking for to be forgiven, but she was just ignored. Roxanne was bored out of her mind sitting at the teacher's table flanked by two of the Celestial Knights. She was relieved when Ken and Salamandra came to switch places with them. Severus looked at the three of them with an amused look, but schooled his features immediately when he thought someone else might be watching.

Poor Ron was stuck wearing, what looked like a, dress out of an old English novel. Draco had made one nasty comment about it, but quickly remembered what his purpose was. More than halfway through the dance he was trying desperately hard to get rid of Pansy so that he could tail Weasley. Not that he needed to, the red-headed twerp was sitting in a slump in a chair. He watched as one of the Durmstrangs guys steal his date, and he didn't care. Pansy was trying to get his attention. He had told Hermione about his assignment because that's what he usually did. They were partners. If he was working on an assignment she knew about it and vice-versa. Draco also needed Hermione's help. He knew nothing about Ron. He had spent a better part of four years making fun of the Redhead. All of the plans that they had worked out all involved Ron possibly getting killed. He couldn't tell the twins because he was afraid that their reaction would be similar to Charlie's. Roxanne had told him what happened. He saw the moment when Ron and Harry slipped out onto the grounds. He dragged Pansy to an empty corridor and slipped his arms around her. She giggled when he put his mouth to her ear, to her surprise he whispered a spell, and she instantly fell asleep. Draco rounded up Blaise and handed Pansy to him while he went to find Weasley.

He hid in a bush while Karkaroff flashed something on his forearm. Draco knew what it was. Half his family had one, but it was still an unpleasant sight to see. He snickered when he saw Severus yell at some students. Hermione came down to yell at Ron, and Harry who couldn't take it anymore walked back inside. Draco was more grateful than ever that Hermione was his partner. Much to his luck, Karkaroff and Severus had walked back towards the castle as well.

"Hey Weasley, I hate to break your love fest here, but there's a spider on you." Draco had remembered Hermione saying that Ron was terrified of spiders when they were preparing for the assignment. Right on cue, Hermione muttered a spell to make spiders appear while Ron was turned. Draco had never heard a guy shriek that loudly before. Draco began swatting them off the the redhead. When that ordeal was over Ron glared at Draco, "A thank you would be nice."

"How do I know you weren't the one that sent those spiders?"

"You don't, but I just saved you from them. Therefore, you should thank me." Draco spoke in his usual spoiled demeanor.

"Thanks," Ron said in with a weird look on his face, then he walked away dragging an annoyed Hermione with him. She turned around and winked at him. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Spiders didn't work was a head start. He needed to do something drastic, like Salamandra said, to earn Ron's trust.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was telling Harry what had happened, "It was so weird. Malfoy didn't even take out his wand. He just swatted the spiders of my back."

"That's such a 'muggle' thing to do," Harry said. Ron and Hermione laughed. The next day it was even stranger for Ron. During potions, Malfoy was assigned to be Ron's partner. He volunteered to do most of the work, and clean up the mess when they were finished. They had gotten an Outstanding for the day. Ron never got an Outstanding in anything. Malfoy seemed to be appearing at random times to help Ron out, whether it was picking up books that he dropped. One time he had offered to help Ron, with his homework at the library when no one was around. It was very unusual for Ron to be at the library, but Hermione had told him that she wouldn't give him her notes anymore.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy? Yesterday, you saved me from spiders. Today, you got me a good grade in potions, and even helped me pick up my books when they fell. I thought you always hated me." Ron looked up suddenly. Draco was suddenly really nervous like he was going to ask a girl out. Hermione had given him this excellent opportunity. Suddenly he came up with an idea. It was crazy, and Ron might end up hating him afterwards. Who cares, right? It's not like they had ever been friends. He was a Slytherin. This kind of thing should be normal for a Malfoy. Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to Ron's lips. Sure enough, the reaction Draco was hoping for happened. Ron's eyes turned wide open, and pushed him off. The redhead had no idea what to say.

"I know I've said some horrible things about you and your family. I know I'm a Slytherin, but the truth is I like you." It's a good thing that Draco was embarrassed for having to say these things. The blush added a nice touch.

"Uh, I don't swing that way, Malfoy. Sorry about that." Ron picked up his books and darted out of the library. A giggle came from behind Draco.

"I didn't know you swung that way either Draco." Hermione couldn't keep it together.

"I don't. Don't you go spreading rumors. I'm just doing my job." Draco glared at his partner. He was embarrassed about having been caught. He was straight. Hermione knew that, but Draco wasn't the type to get close to people or let people get close enough to him for physical contact. Despite the already made rumors about him as a Slytherin, Draco was a very private person. Kissing someone, boy or girl, was way outside his comfort zone, and the only one who knew that the most was Hermione.

"I was going to suggest the mortal peril tactic again, but your way is much safer. Good luck with that. I hope you don't actually have to 'do it' with him." Draco gave her his best horrified look. That would not happen. Too many feelings would be involved if that happened because someday, he would have to tell Ron the truth. Sometimes getting a job done without a mess involved doing something that he wouldn't normally do.

"At least, I'm not stuck as Dumbledore's pet Phoenix. I mean, can you imagine the horrors that Roxanne's brother must see?"


End file.
